One Last Night
by Kephre
Summary: Draco and Ginny have been meeting secretly for months, but they both know that soon it will end. Their ideas of how it will end differ entirely - changing their relationship forever. DMxGW oneshot, M for sexual content.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Harry Potter – JK Rowling does!**

**Author's Note: This is my first fan fiction on here, so please read and review! Thanks!**

One more night. Ginny always told herself that, every time she would be tempted by him, but it was never really going to be just one night. It was almost as if there was something in her blood that drew her into his arms every time. He promised her he would make the secret meetings end, one way or another.

The only way that Ginny could think of that Draco would do was to leave and never come back.

During their Hogwarts years, Draco Malfoy had always been an arrogant prick who got off on other people's misery. He grew out of it as soon as the war was over. Having seen true terror and the dark side's wrath changed him. Of course, it changed everyone, but his transformation was a dramatic one. One that Harry Potter wouldn't accept and neither would Ron.

It was true that Ginny wanted to give Harry a piece of her mind by hooking up with Draco behind everyone's back. She was beyond pissed off about all the antics he'd gotten up to at Hogwarts, regrettably, with her in tow. He was a stupid git who controlled her heart for a year, up until he slipped up by cursing Draco in their sixth year. That was when she realized that the Boy Who Lived wasn't really all he was cracked up to be. A year after she graduated, she saw Draco in a bar in London, beginning the secret meetings.

So there she was again, knocking on his door after apparating to his estate, waiting to be drawn inside for the sweet poison. He never answered quickly enough; it was like he wanted her to suffer in the heat. Her heart beat like bird's wings tonight, but the beats were loud and she was sure he would hear them.

The door creaked suddenly, causing Ginny to jump, one hand flying to her mouth and the other to her chest. A small sliver of yellowy light gleamed across the neatly trimmed bushes and his long, slender hands appeared, grasping her shoulders and pulling her inside. Almost as quickly as her feet crossed the doorway their lips were impacting. She inhaled his scent deeply; he smelled of good cologne, fruit, everything pleasant-smelling. They didn't break until they met with the stairs leading to Draco's enormous bedroom. One whip of his wand and they were upstairs, the lights dimmed and the bed extremely inviting.

Ginny's back hit the pillows softly as Draco leaned over her, caressing her face and back. Any trace of the Hogwarts-aged Draco was gone. This façade of wickedness faded with age and with Ginny's presence. His nimble fingers undid the buttons of her blouse with noticeable speed, carefully tossing it on the floor.

"Draco…" she sighed sweetly, gripping him tightly and trying to bring him closer. His lips curved into a smile as he lowered his face to her chest, nuzzling in between her breasts for a moment. Her bra snapped off, and they found themselves sitting up, Ginny on his lap. Draco's eyes raked across her exposed breasts hungrily, but not without a hint of care for her. He cupped her right breast in his wonderfully large hands and took the left one in his mouth, toying gently with her nipple using his teeth.

Draco really did love her, he did, but it was becoming more and more difficult to meet without hurting Ginny. Even now, he couldn't bring himself to say what was the inevitable.

While he was lost in thought and reverence of Ginny's bosom, his shirt had slipped off and she was kissing his neck. Ginny felt his hands gently push her back and their eyes met again. His mouth was pressed thin and his eyebrows furrowed. She knew what was bothering him but she didn't dare say anything in an attempt to save his pride. "Ginny," he began, hesitating slightly and looking away to the floor, "you and I both know that we shouldn't keep meeting like this." He gestured to her chest, and her face flared up like a volcano, along with her temper.

"Well, Draco," she started, and then stopped herself from saying something she might regret. "What should we do?" she finally said after a moment.

Draco exhaled sharply and looked back at her. "I'm not sure yet. You know what your parents, much less your brother, would think if we were to be married." Ginny sucked in a breath at that suggestion. Marriage. She hadn't even thought about that. All she could think of him doing was –

"Maybe I should just leave."

A smirk spread across Draco's face. They both knew that wasn't going to happen.

He leaned in and kissed her, a gentle, slow kiss this time, moving her back into their earlier position. She could feel his length against her inner thigh, hard and ready, and shuddered with anticipation. Her arms snaked their way around his waist, an involuntary thrust of her hips inviting him in. He didn't move to take her jeans off. The waiting hurt, a whimper escaped from her lips as he slowly moved down to her chin, then to her neck.

She couldn't take it anymore. Her hands shot down to him and touched him there, making him shake and moan with want, but he didn't speed up. Somehow he was able to restrain himself from going too fast, though he ached. His mouth met her nipple, his tongue drawing circles around it. He sucked gently and his teeth toyed with her until she arched her back to him.

"Fuck," Ginny muttered against his blond hair, which was getting increasingly messy. Her legs moved up in a ring around his lower back and pressed against him. He cracked and his hands caught the zipper on her jeans. Her panties remained on as she practically ripped his pants off, leaving only his boxers to cover him, not that they did much to deny the obvious. Her fingers wrapped around his erection and stroked him, trying to evoke a reaction. "God, Ginny. What are you trying to do to me?" he said breathlessly. She grinned mischievously as another shudder rocked through his body.

The last item of clothing on both of their bodies was removed, making it too far to go back now. Their bodies slid against each other, sweet friction in between them.

Finally, he entered her, slowly but surely. Her hips bucked against his as he pushed in and out, rhythmically but exciting and different from normal. Other nights, the former 'last night's, were much more heated, needy, hungry. Tonight, it was passionate, loving, caring. He was becoming more of the gentlemen she'd hope he'd be; he made sure she would orgasm first. They moved faster and faster, both of them feeling the tension of their upcoming orgasms. Ginny moaned, arching her back, and suddenly her orgasm came. She bit back a loud moan and instead gasped. "Draco!" she cried. Her walls contracted around his member tightly, spasms coming on and off. Draco followed soon after but didn't suppress his moans. Ginny gasped at the feeling of him filling her again, remembering how much she loved this. They shook for a few minutes, panting and holding each other tightly.

No matter how much she loved him, one of them was going to have to leave eventually. Ginny willed herself not to think about it and drifted off into a blissful sleep.

* * *

><p>When Draco awoke, there wasn't a warm, red headed girl next to him as he had hoped. The inviting scent of cinnamon lingered on the pillows. Instead, there was a worn piece of paper with her script on it. He picked it up and dared himself to read it.<p>

_Draco,_

_It seems you're not going to be the one to leave, so I'm moving out of London to go to Paris. It's a big city and I feel like I would do better there. I don't want there to be any awkward meetings in public. I'm doing this for you._

_Thanks for all the great times we've had. I won't ever regret them._

_Farewell,_

_Ginny_

Tear after tear fell onto the paper. After an hour of staring at the writing, studying each perfect letter and thinking of their meanings, Draco got up and went to the bathroom to clean himself up.

As he let the warm water of the shower run over his body, he couldn't stop thinking about the sparkling diamond ring he kept in the drawer of his night stand. Now, it seemed, he didn't have any use for it.

* * *

><p><strong> I love Draco and Ginny fanfictions so much (probably because of the bad boygood girl aspect of it). When I was younger I loved Harry/Ginny fanfictions... I grew out of those quickly and I'm never going back.**

**I hope you enjoyed reading this!**


End file.
